1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a DC-DC converter and an organic light emitting display device including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various flat panel displays having reduced weight and volume to address disadvantages of a cathode ray tube have been developed. Examples of the flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, etc.
Among the flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display displays an image by using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) generating light by the recombination of electrons and holes.
An organic light emitting diode includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and a light emitting layer positioned between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode and when current flows from the anode electrode to the cathode electrode, the organic light emitting diode emits light.
The organic light emitting display is used in various fields such as for PDAs, MP3 players, etc. in addition to cellular phones, such that the market for organic light emitting displays is remarkably expanding due to its various qualities such as excellent color reproduction and thin thickness.
When the organic light emitting display is used in cellular phones, PDAs, MP3 players, etc., the organic light emitting display receives power from a battery. However, when a large amount of current is consumed in the organic light emitting display, the cellular phone, the PDA, the MP3 player, etc. cannot be used for a long time, because the battery may frequently need to be exchanged or recharged. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the power consumption in the organic light emitting display.